


That One Time Peggy Made a Group Chat And Shit Hit The Fan

by ChestnutWheelBarrow



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bi Daniel, Cartinelli - Freeform, Crack, Daniel is a cinnamon roll, F/F, Gay Panic, Gen, Group chat, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I love him, I wrote this while listening to electroswing music, Jack and Angie are just gay, Jack being Jack, Jack is also a hoe, Jack needs to sort out his feelings, JackDaniels, M/M, Peggy is just done with everyone, Some Plot, Sousa Safety Service™️, Unreliable updates, bi peggy, hella gay, meaning I will try and then fail to update, please don’t take most of this seriously, please help me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 15,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24121330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChestnutWheelBarrow/pseuds/ChestnutWheelBarrow
Summary: Peggy added Angie, Daniel and Jack to “Some of my favourite people + Jack”
Relationships: Angie Martinelli & Jack Thompson, Daniel Sousa/Jack Thompson, Peggy Carter & Daniel Sousa, Peggy Carter/Angie Martinelli
Comments: 43
Kudos: 67





	1. Buckle up boys, this shit’s about to begin

**Author's Note:**

> I’d just like to say, this is my first time writing something like this and in this format. It originally started as something to get me out of the runt I’ve been in with my writing, so I formally apologise for how shitty it is. I’ve tried to form some sort of plot for this, but honestly, I’m just making it up as I go along. So I am very sorry for how bad it is. But thank you all for your time and I hope you get enjoyment out of this.

_Peggy added Angie, Daniel and Jack to “Some of my favourite people + Jack”._

_14:29_

Jack: Fuck you too Carter

_Peggy changed "Jack"'s name to "Jackass"._

Jackass: wowie

Angie: Hi everyone! ♥♥♥

_Peggy changed "Angie"'s name to "A literal angel"._

A literal angel: awwww English! You're too sweet

Jackass: that's gay

Peggy: You're gay.

Jackass: True dat

_Peggy changed "Peggy"'s name to "The Queen Bitch"._

The Queen Bitch: That's about right.

Jackass: ew no

Jackass: wheres Daniel

The Queen Bitch: I don't know, I'll ask now.

  
  


_Peg - Daniel_

_14:34_

  
  


Peg: Daniel, where are you?

  
  


_Some of my favorite people + Jack_

_14:36_

The Queen Bitch: I messaged him, but he's not responding.

Jackass: ;(

A literal angel: hes probably studdying

Jackass: studdying

A literal angel: *studying

  
  


_Peg - Daniel_

_14:34_

Peg: Daniel, where are you?

_14:40_

Daniel: sorry I was busy

Daniel: whats up?

Peg: I made a group chat.

Daniel: oh no…

  
  


_Some of my favourite people + Jack_

_14:40_

A literal angel: why are you such an asshole

Jackass: cuz i can

A literal angel: that doesnt make sense

Jackass: ;)

Daniel: Hey guys

Jackass: WEAGRHTJNDYTQRETSHRYTUSTJSTHTWRTJSTYHWRYS

Jackass: DANIELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Jackass: WHREE HABE YOU BEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNN

A literal angel: is he okay?

The Queen Bitch: No.

_The Queen Bitch changed "Daniel"'s name to "Cinnamon Roll"._

Cinnamon Roll: sorry, I was busy

Jackass: its okay your here now your forgiven

A literal angel: *You’re

Jackass: bitch

Cinnamon Roll: so, how is everyone today?

Jackass: so precious

The Queen Bitch: I’m okay, Daniel, thank you.

Jackass: meh

A literal angel: im good

A literal angel: hey, who’s done the homework for Mr Dooley’s class?

The Queen Bitch: I have.

Jackass: you probs did it right after we got it

Cinnamon Roll: I was doing mine before

A literal angel: good I need help with mine :(

The Queen Bitch: I’ll help you with yours, Angie.

A literal angel: yayyyyyyyy!!! Thanks Peg xxx

The Queen Bitch: You can come over to mine in an hour, if you want.

A literal angel: yassss sounds like a plan!!!!

A literal angel: thanks so much English ♥♥♥

The Queen Bitch: You’re welcome, Angie.

Jackass: that’s pretty gay

  
  


_Some of my favourite people + Jack_

_01:07_

Jackass: bored 

Jackass: boreeeedddddddd

Jackass: bbbbbbooooorrrrreeeeedddddd

A literal angel: why aren’t you asleep

Jackass: bold of you to assume I sleep

Jackass: also why are you

A literal angel: cuz I’m watching youtube 

Jackass: I’m bored

A literal angel: I never would have guessed 

The Queen Bitch: Shut up and go to sleep, Jack.

Jackass: no ur not my mom

The Queen Bitch: Lucky for me, no I’m not.

The Queen Bitch: Now, go to sleep.

Jackass: ok mom

The Queen Bitch: 🖕

  
  
  



	2. Peggy is the ultimate mum and Jack’s a little bitch

_Some of my favourite people + Jack_

_07:04_

Jackass: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Jackass: I dont wanna go to school

A literal angel: tough luck bitch we have to

Jackass: thats homophobic 

Jackass: school is homophobic 

A literal angel: agreed

  
  


_Some of my favourite people + Jack_

_09:36_

Jackass: this class is so boring

Jackass: send help

Cinnamon Roll: Why are you texting in class?

Jackass: why are you

Cinnamon Roll: because I’m in PE and have to sit out

Jackass: oh right

Jackass: cuz of the leg

Cinnamon Roll: Yup

Jackass: Im sorry Danny Boi

Cinnamon Roll: it’s okay it’s not your fault 

The Queen Bitch: Shut up, and get off your phones.

Jackass: ok mom

Cinnamon Roll: Sorry, Peggy!

  
  


_Some of my favourite people + Jack_

_12:09_

A literal angel: where are you guys I can’t find you

Cinnamon Roll: we’re sat outside today 

Cinnamon Roll: Sorry we forgot to tell you

A literal angel: it’s okay xxx

Jackass: ew hetero

A literal angel: but I’m lesbian 

Jackass: I thought you were american 

A literal angel: 🤦

_Some of my favourite people + Jack_

_14:07_

A literal angel: only 1 hour left of hell

Jackass: Ik I hate monday 

A literal angel: preach sister

Cinnamon Roll: school isn’t that bad.

A literal angel: Daniel I love you but you’re soooo wrong

Cinnamon Roll : owo

Jackass: cUrSeD

Cinnamon Roll: uwu

Jackass: Where's Peggy?

A literal angel: She turned her phone off 

Jackass: mood

  
  


_Some of my favourite people + Jack_

_15:00_

Jackass: FREEDOM

A literal angel: today was an actual headache

Jackass: agreed

The Queen Bitch: I hate you all.

The Queen Bitch: Expect Angie and Daniel.

Jackass: sooo

Jackass: just me?

The Queen Bitch: Yes.

Jackass: I feel attacked

The Queen Bitch: Suffer.

Jackass: ;(

_Angie - English_ ♥

_15:47_

Angie: Hey Peg

English♥: Hello.

Angie: You wanna hang out?

English♥: Yes, just give me a few minutes to finish something up.

Angie: Ok. The usual spot?

Angie: 10 mins?

English♥: Sounds lovely.

English♥: See you then!

  
  


_Hoe - Whore_

_15:48_

Hoe: Jack I’m gonna do it

Whore: ???

Hoe: I’m gonna ask Peggy out

Whore: PASKMXOWPWKDOXOSOWKSOSO

Whore: YAS BISH YAS

Whore: FINALLY

Hoe: we’re meeting at the park in like 10 mins 

Whore: I’m so proud of you my gay baby

Hoe: thanking you 

Hoe: now

Hoe: when are you gonna ask Daniel out????

  
  


_15: 51_

Hoe: Jack????

Hoe: oh you whore

Hoe: you little bitch you’re ignoring me

Hoe: is it cuz I asked about Daniel???

Hoe: Jack?????

Hoe: oh fuck you

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Cartinelli and gay panic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d just like to note that with this chapter, I originally had screenshots of the conversation between Jack and Angie, but I can’t upload them to this, so I had to make a few last minute changes, but I hope the story still reads as intended (if it did anyway) and that you all enjoy it none the less. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!

_Hoe - Whore_

_16:53_

Hoe: Jack you actual whore

Hoe: I have a girlfriend and you’re ignoring me

Hoe: you actual bitch

  
  


_Jack-Jack - Danny Boi_

_16:54_

Jack-Jack: Hey

Danny Boi: Heya 

Danny Boi: Did you hear about Peggy and Angie?

Jack-Jack: yeah 

Jack-Jack: ive been trying to get Angie to ask Peggy out for ages

Danny Boi: well, I’m glad they’re finally together

Jack-Jack: yeah

Danny Boi: Are you okay Jack?

Danny Boi: You seem down

Jack-Jack: nah I’m fine 

Jack-Jack: just tired is all

Danny Boi: ok, well you know I’m here if you need anything!

Jack-Jack: yeah thanks Daniel 

Danny Boi: uwu

_16:57_

Jack-Jack: I love you 

**_Delete messages?_ **

**_Yes/No_ **

_Yes_

  
  


_Some of my favourite people + Jack_

_15:27_

A literal angel: this chat is as dead as my soul

Cinnamon Roll: That’s sad

A literal angel: but like no ones use it in like 3 days

Cinnamon Roll: That’s because you and Peggy have been too busy flirting

A literal angel: and Jack’s been blanking me

Cinnamon Roll: Really? Why?

Cinnamon Roll: And is it why he hasn’t sat with us lately?

A literal angel: I’m guess so

A literal angel: and it’s cuz he’s a little bitch and can’t face his feelings

Cinnamon Roll: ???

A literal angel: don’t worry about it

Cinnamon Roll: *worries about it*

A literal angel: you precious gay

Cinnamon Roll: but I’m bi

  
  


_Car-ter 🚙🚙🚙 - Jack_

_15:29_

Car-ter 🚙🚙🚙: Why are you ignoring Angie?

Jack: its go nothing to do with you now leave me alone 

Car-ter 🚙🚙🚙: No. 

Car-ter 🚙🚙🚙: You’ve upset Angie. And you’re ignoring us all.

Jack: I told you it’s got nothing to do with you Carter

Jack: now piss off

Car-ter 🚙🚙🚙: Jack, talk to me please.

Jack: why should i 

Car-ter 🚙🚙🚙: Because, believe it or not, I actually care about you. 

Jack: no you don’t 

Jack: you just want me to stop ignoring Angie cuz shes your girlfriend 

Car-ter 🚙🚙🚙: No, it’s because I do care, Jack.

Car-ter 🚙🚙🚙: You’re one of my greatest friends.

Jack: bullshit

Car-ter 🚙🚙🚙: I mean it, I really do.

Jack: fine

Jack: you really wanna know what happened between me and Angie????

Car-ter 🚙🚙🚙: Yes.

Jack: basically after Angie messaged me about you

Jack: she asked me about when I’d ask out Daniel

Jack: she just keeps bringing it up and i dunno what to do

Jack: but 🤷

Car-ter 🚙🚙🚙: I’m afraid I don’t understand.

Jack: it doesn’t matter

Car-ter 🚙🚙🚙: No, it does.

Car-ter 🚙🚙🚙: Is it because you like Daniel? Is that why you’re ignoring us?

Jack: maybe

Car-ter 🚙🚙🚙: Angie’s right.

Car-ter 🚙🚙🚙: You are a little bitch.

Jack: rude

Car-ter 🚙🚙🚙: Just tell Daniel and stop ignoring us all.

Jack: easier said than done

Car-ter 🚙🚙🚙: Trust me, it’s not.

Jack: what if he says no tho

Jack: I would have ruined our friendship forever

Car-ter 🚙🚙🚙: Buck up, you plonker and ask Daniel out already!

Jack: mean

  
  



	4. Gay confusion and Peggy seems to be the only one with any sense... No one is surprised.

_Some of my favourite people + Jack_

_17:33_

Jackass: hey gays

A literal angel: JACK YOU HOE OF A WHORE

A literal angel: WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?????

A literal angel: AND WHY HAVEN’T YOU ANSWERED MY MESSAGES???

A literal angel: YOU BITCH

Jackass: i know I’m sorry

Jackass: we’ll talk more later

Jackass : but im sorry 

A literal angel: so you should be, you ass

Jackass: am I forgiven

A literal angel: buy me a Starbucks

A literal angel: and then yes

Jackass: ok meet you at the one near school in 10

A literal angel: sure

  
  


_Peg - Daniel_

_18:35_

Peg: You should ask Jack out.

Daniel: what? Why?

Daniel: Has he said anything?

Peg: No, but I think you should. It’s been too long, Daniel.

Daniel: I know

Daniel: But I don’t wanna mess things up between us

Daniel: What if I get rejected?

Peg: I’ll tell you the same thing I told Jack.

Peg: Buck up and ask him out!

Daniel: I will, I just dunno when

Daniel: It needs to be perfect

Peg: Good.

Peg: Now, I’ll leave you to it.

18:41

Daniel: Wait

Daniel: What do you mean the same thing you told Jack?

  
  


_Some of my favourite people + Jack_

_12:13_

A literal angel: Jack wtf are you

A literal angel: you too Daniel

Jackass: sorry 

Jackass: we’re in the nurses office 

A literal angel: OMG is Daniel okay

Jackass: yeah hes fine

Jackass: I’m fine btw

A literal angel: oh Ik you’re fine you hoe

Jackass: bitch

A literal angel: anyhoe

A literal angel: why are you in the nurses office

Jackass: Daniel fell 

A literal angel: nooooo

A literal angel: not the cinnamon rollllll

A literal angel: is he ok????

Jackass: yeah he’s fine

Jackass: I just wanted to make sure he was a-ok 

Jackass: ya know with like the leg and shit

A literal angel: that’s pretty gay

Jackass: fuck you you hoe

A literal angel: love you too bitch

Jackass: ew

_A literal angel changed the group name to “Daniel Protection Squad”._

A literal angel: we are now the Daniel Protection Squad

A literal angel: DSP for short

Jackass: that sounds like an STD

A literal angel: only you Jack…

Jackass: =)

_A literal angel changed the group name to “Sousa Safety Service™️”._

Jackass: i like that better

A literal angel: oc you do you hoe

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Some panic, also there’s a party

_Sousa Safety Service™️_

_17:31_

A literal angel: who’s going to the party tomorrow????

Jackass: what party

A literal angel: the party Stark is throwing 

Jackass: oh that one 

Jackass: probs not going 

A literal angel: bitch why 

Jackass: I don’t really know Stark 

Jackass: plus I got shit to do this weekend 

A literal angel: hoe who are you trying to fool

A literal angel: ur probably gonna spent the whole weekend trolling 12 yr olds on Twitter

Jackass: bish wah

A literal angel: just come to the party whore

Jackass: no

A literal angel: yes

Jackass: no

Cinnamon Roll: If it helps, I’m going Jack

Jackass: yes

A literal angel: yay thank you you gay

Jackass: 🖕

  
  


Hoe - Whore

_17:33_

Hoe: ask Daniel out at the party

Whore: no fuck you

Hoe: you wimp do it

Whore: did you actually just call me a wimp 

Hoe: yes now ask him out at the party

Whore: you bitch maybe 

Hoe: whore

  
  
  


_Angie - English♥  
  
_

_17:39_

Angie: hey xxx

English♥: Hello. Xx

Angie: I want the gays to get together 

English♥: I know, Angie. I want them too as well.

Angie: why doesn’t Daniel do something????

English♥: Because he’s scared of rejection.

Angie: jeez they’re both cowards

English♥: It would appear so.

English♥: We’ll see what happens at Howard’s party tomorrow.

English♥: For all we know, something could happen.

Angie: yeah I guess so

English♥: And if nothing does, we can always lock them in a room and not let them out until they confess to each other.

Angie: god I love you English

English♥: ❤️

Angie: ❤️❤️❤️

  
  


_Danny Boi - Jack-Jack_

_12:35_

Danny Boi: Hey, are you still going to the party tonight?

Jack-Jack: yeah

Jack-Jack: Angie said if I didn’t she’d smash my PS4

Danny Boi: She wouldn’t actually do that would she?

Jack-Jack: shes done worse 

Danny Boi: ???

Jack-Jack: don’t worry about it

Danny Boi: *worries about it*

Jack-Jack: anyhoe see you tonight

Danny Boi: See you tonight!

  
  


_Daniel - Peg_

_12:35_

Daniel: I’m going to do it tonight.

Peg: At Howard’s party?

Daniel: Yeah

Peg: I wish you all the best of luck.

Daniel: Thanks Peg

Daniel: I’m gonna need it

Peg: Something tells me you won’t…

  
  


_English♥ - Angie_

_12:37_

English♥: Daniel just told me he’s going to ask Jack out tonight.

Angie: 😱😱😱

Angie: MA BABY HAS FINALLY GROWN UP

Angie: yay

English♥: Has Jack said anything to you?

Angie: no the little whore hasn’t said a thing

Angie: I threatened him tho so he’s definitely coming tonight

English♥: What did you threaten him with?

Angie: when you’ve know Jack as long as I have you learn where to punch

English♥: You’ve known him as long as the rest of us have though…

Angie: yeah but I’m his best friend

English♥: That makes sense, I guess…

Angie: don’t worry Peg

Angie: at the end of tonight

Angie: those gays will be too busy sucking face to even think about what they were so worried about

English♥: … I’ll take your word for it…

Angie: =P

  
  
  
  



	6. Errrrr...

_Hoe - Whore_

_20:31_

Hoe: where tf are you bitch

Hoe: you better still be coming

Hoe: cuz you know what I’ll do if you don’t 

Whore: I’m still coming

Whore: just running a little late

Whore: Gam-Gam called

Hoe: awwww and how is Gam-Gam???

Whore: she’s good

Hoe: good 

Hoe: now get ur gay ass over here now

Whore: 🖕

  
  


_20:35_

Whore: where are you guys

Hoe: outside 

Hoe: by the pool 

Whore: oc you are you hoe

Hoe: ;)

  
  


_23:35_

Hoe: tf are you???

Hoe: Peg and me are going home

Hoe: Jack????

  
  


_Angie - Bi Baby🌈_

_23:36_

Angie: hey do you know where Jack is???

Angie: hes not answering his phone 

Angie: also where are you???

Angie: Daniel????

  
  


_Sousa Safety Service™️_

_23:37_

A literal angel: why tf are none of u hoes answering your phones????????

The Queen Bitch: You haven’t found them?

A literal angel: nah you?

The Queen Bitch: Nothing as of yet.

The Queen Bitch: Hold on.

A literal angel: Holding on

The Queen Bitch: Howard said he saw them both leave.

A literal angel: together??????

The Queen Bitch: Yes.

A literal angel: I bet those bitches are hooking up and that’s why they’re not answering

The Queen Bitch: That would be my guess as well.

  
  


_Hoe - Whore_

_23:40_

Hoe: who topped

  
  
  



	7. Wrap it before you tap it boys

_Hoe - Whore_

_12:45_

**_Missed call 12:45_ **

**_Missed call 12:45_ **

**_Missed call 12:46_ **

_**Missed call 12:46** _

_**Missed call 12:46** _

_**Missed call 12:47** _

_**Missed call 12:47** _

Hoe: you actual shit

**_Missed call 12:48_ **

**_Missed call 12:48_ **

**_Missed call 12:48_ **

**_Missed call 12:49_ **

Whore: bish wtf

Hoe: OWKDOCKWOENKSOWMDKS

Hoe: BITCH YOUR ALIVE

Whore: yeha ans I have a headache so stfu

Hoe: soooooooooooo

Hoe: what did you get up to last night ;))))))

Whore: fuck you

Hoe: oh I bet there was a lot of fucking

Whore: bish stfu

Hoe: how’s Danny Boi?

Whore: fine…

Hoe: just fine?

Whore: ok 

Whore: hes amazing 

Whore: I’m in love

Hoe: *le gasp*

Hoe: I never would have guess

Whore: piss off hoe

Hoe: so what actually happened last night?

Whore: well…

Whore: we were just talking outside 

Whore: Daniel needed some fresh air 

Whore: we were talking about life and what we wanted to do after school

Whore: he goes quite so I ask “what’s wrong”

Whore: he then kisses me

Whore: and ohmawksksiwkkddo it was amazing 

Whore: like literal fireworks

Whore: so we kiss some more

Whore: he then said that he’s wanted to do that for a while

Whore: I said me too 

Whore: we then decided to leave the party

Whore and….

Hoe: anddddd…????

Whore: we totally had sex

Hoe: OWDMOSPMSOXOWNSONDKDOSDOOS

Hoe: YAS QUEEN 

Hoe: GET DAT ASS

Whore: wait I gtg

Hoe: ok but before you go…

Whore: yeah…?

Hoe: you didn’t answer my question

Whore: ???

Hoe: who topped  
  


Whore: 🖕

  
  


_Daniel - Peg_

_12:47_

Daniel: Hey

Peg: Daniel James Sousa.

Peg: You had me so worried!

Daniel: Sorry Peg..

Peg: What happened to you last night?

Peg: Howard said he saw you and Jack leave together.

Daniel: Yeahhhhh

Daniel: About that…

Peg: Daniel, you didn’t…

Daniel: We did

Peg: So, does this mean you and Jack are together now?

Daniel: I’m not sure.

Daniel: We haven’t really talked about it

Peg: Well, talk. Now.

Daniel: ???

Peg: Talk now. Sort out what you are to each other.

Daniel: Ok, ok I will.

Peg: Good.

Daniel: Talk to you later Peg.

Peg: Goodbye Daniel.

  
  


_Angie - English♥_

_12:53_

Angie: just heard from jackass

Angie: they fucked

English♥: I know, I was just talking to Daniel.

Angie: I’m so proud of our gay babies

English♥: Daniel doesn’t know if they’re in a relationship yet though. He’s talking to Jack about it now.

Angie: after years

Angie: they will finally be boyfriend and boyfriend

English♥: Yes. I have to admit, I’m extremely happy for both of them.

Angie: yeah so am I

English♥: Well, I have to go for the moment.

English♥: But we’ll talk more later?

Angie: sure thing English.

Angie: bai xxx

English♥: Bye. Xxx


	8. I’m in my mum’s car vroom vroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d just like to start by apologising for the sort chapter, I originally had more planned but something happened that really pissed me off, so I just decided to post it as it is.
> 
> Also, sorry if some of it doesn’t make sense, for the last part, I originally had another picture, but because you can’t insert pictures from your gallery, things got a lot messed up, apologies. If anyone does know a way around that, I’d very much appreciate it if you’d let me know.
> 
> Thank you, and I hope you enjoy.

_Whore - Hoe_

_14: 56_

Whore: ya bitch got himself a bf

Hoe: OERKKDOWOWMXKWOLWKWPEPSKDK

Hoe: YASSS BITCH

Hoe: FINALLY

Hoe: AFTER DECADES OF WAITING 

Whore: it hasnt been that long

Hoe: it has for me :p

Whore: oof 

Hoe: sooooooo

Hoe: hows the bf????

Whore: good

Whore: after we talked we cuddled and watched a movie but we couldnt really concentrate cuz we’re both hung over af

Hoe: mood you poor gay

Hoe: but bitch I’m happy for you

Whore: =)

  
  


_Sousa Safety Service™️_

_03:21_

Jackass: Huston we have a problem 

A literal angel: what now u hoe

Jackass: i forgot we had homework 

A literal angel: oooooooof

A literal angel: ur fucked it’s due today

Jackass: ik 

The Queen Bitch: If you promise to stop texting at ungodly hours and go to sleep, you can copy mine.

Jackass: but es spoopy hour

Jackass: i gotta stay up for da spoops

The Queen Bitch: So what I’m getting here is, you don’t want to copy my homework?

Jackass: nooooooooooo im sorry

Jackass: i promise to go to sleep mom

The Queen Bitch: Stop calling me mom.

Jackass: sorry mom

Jackass: oops my finger slipped

  
Jackass: youre now mom in my contacts but your picture is still the car

  
Jackass: plz still let me copy ur homework

Jackass: Peggy????

A literal angel: why’s the picture a car????

Jackass: Car-ter

A literal angel: 🤦

Jackass: 🙃

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. I can’t think of anything creative for this...

_Sousa Safety Service™️_

_07:03_

A literal angel: just checking that we’re all still on for movie night at mine tonight

The Queen Bitch: Yes, I’m still coming. 

Jackass: cant 

A literal angel: you bitch

A literal angel: why??? What is more important than me???

Jackass: i am

A literal angel: no, no you’re not

A literal angel: anyway

A literal angel: whyyyyyyyy???????

Cinnamon Roll: Sorry Angie. I kinda forgot about tonight so I asked Jack if he’d help me babysit my niece

A literal angel: oof okay

Cinnamon Roll: I’m sorry

A literal angel: no seriously it’s fine we can do it some other time

  
A literal angel: I guess it’s just me and Peg tonight

Jackass: use protection  
 _  
  
_

_Sousa Safety Service™️_

_13:29_

Jackass: immmmm boooorrrreddddddd

Jackass: why is no one responding 

Jackass: Angie i can see you checking your phone

Jackass: answer meeeeeeee

Cinnamon Roll: Jack, you’re supposed to be paying attention

Cinnamon Roll: This is an important lesson, we have a test next time remember 

Jackass: =/

A literal angel: you just got told

Jackass: Danny youre supposed to support me in my terrible life choices 

Cinnamon Roll: Not the stupid ones

Jackass: especially the stupid ones

Cinnamon Roll: 🤦

Jackass: =/

A literal angel: you two are like an old married couple

A literal angel: I love it

  
  


_Jack-Jack - The Literal Love Of My Life_

_14:23_

Jack-Jack: hey am I still okay to come over???

The Literal Love Of My Life: Yeah, my sister’s dropping Layla off at half 4

The Literal Love Of My Life: So we have a little time before they arrive

Jack-Jack: ok

Jack-Jack: we still walking home together?

The Literal Love Of My Life: Yeah.

Jack-Jack: ok bai xxx

The Literal Love Of My Life: Bye xx

  
  


_Sousa Safety Service™️_

_15:03_

A literal angel: was it me

A literal angel: or did that day seem like it was never going to end

Jackass: youre so dramatic it was only like 6 hours

A literal angel: yes

A literal angel: 6 hours of pain

Cinnamon Roll: I don’t see why you guys don’t like school, yeah I guess the lessons can be boring sometimes, but it’s not that bad

A literal angel: Daniel shut up

Jackass: hey don’t tell him to shut up!

Jackass: but yeah Danny shut up

Cinnamon Roll: (´°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥ω°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥｀)

Jackass: thats like the weirdest thing i have ever seen

Jackass: like wtf is that

Cinnamon Roll: ƪ(˘⌣˘)ʃ

  
  



	10. 3 year olds are the devil and everyone’s a spy

_Sousa Safety Service™️_

_17:57_

Jackass: 3 yr olds are horrible 

A literal angel: stfu

A literal angel: me and Peg just started Mean Girls

Jackass: i dont care

Jackass: im being tortured 

A literal angel: awww is little Jackie afraid of the baby 

Jackass: yes

Jackass: she is the devil

A literal angel: why? what’s she doing

Jackass: I was trying to do something on my phone and she keeps jumping on me

A literal angel: kids these days…

A literal angel: always on their phones 

Jackass: bitch you’re literally texting me on your phone rn

Jackass: also im older than you

A literal angel: no your not

Jackass: yes I am

The Queen Bitch: I’m older than both of you, so shut up.

Cinnamon Roll: And I’m older than all of you

Cinnamon Roll: And Jack, get off your phone, you’re supposed to be playing with Layla while I get her dinner

Jackass: :(

A literal angel: wait is Daniel actually the oldest one here?

The Queen Bitch: Yes, he is.

A literal angel: wowie you think you know someone...

The Queen Bitch: 🤷

  
  


_Sousa Safety Service™️_

_07:13_

A literal angel: heads up losers 

A literal angel: we have a new science teacher

Jackass: and you know this how???

A literal angel: wouldn’t you like to know

Jackass: yeah that’s why I asked

Cinnamon Roll: Yeah, I heard about that, I have him first

The Queen Bitch: As do I.

A literal angel: i have him last

Jackass: yeah same

A literal angel: we’re also getting some new students coming to school

Jackass: when???

A literal angel: i dunno, but I heard we are 

Jackass: Oof we don’t need more people

A literal angel: no we really don’t

  
  


_Sousa Safety Service™️_

_14:06_

Jackass: Russian

Jackass: he’s fucking Russian

A literal angel: he’s weird 

Jackass: what do you wanna bet he’s a spy

A literal angel: he probs is

Jackass: ah fuck

Jackass: i think ive been spotted

A literal angel: rip I hope he reads your messages in front of everyone 

Jackass: he’ll be reading what you sent too dumbass

A literal angel: shit

A literal angel: ABORT MISSION 

A literal angel: I REPEAT

A literal angel: ABORT MISSION

  
  


_English♥ - Angie_

_15:06_

English♥: Hey, do you have rehearsal today? Xx

Angie: yeah, we’re not finishing till 6 today xxx

English♥: Okay, do you want me to stay and then give you a ride home?

Angie: sure if you want 

Angie: but i don’t mind 🤷

English♥: I don’t particularly have anything better to do.

Angie: Oof okay

English♥: I’ll meet you there, I just need to get something for one of my classes.

Angie: okay see you then

Angie: love you xxx

English♥: Love you too. Xxx

  
  



	11. Mother and son bonding. Also this is a filler chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really just a filler chapter mixed with me wanting to develop the friendship between Peggy and Jack. It’s not very good, but I’ve been struggling to come up with ideas for this, I had actually written something much different for this chapter, but decided I didn’t really like it at all, so I changed my idea. 
> 
> Apologises again and I hope you enjoy.

_Sousa Safety Service™️_

_02:59_

Jackass: 1 minuet to go

The Queen Bitch: Jack, we talked about this. No texting the group chat after 11 PM.

  
  


_Jack - Mom🚙_

_02:59_

Jack: 1 minuet to go

Mom🚙: I fell right into that one.

Jack: that you did

Mom🚙: I thought you said you weren’t going to do this anymore.

Jack: but i cant sleep and es spoopy hour

_03:00_

Jack: ES DA SPOOPS

Mom🚙: 🤦

Jack: last time I promise 

Mom🚙: Mhm…

Jack: so

Jack: what are you doing up so late

Mom🚙: Well, it appears I’m having some trouble sleeping as well.

Jack: oof 

Jack: is it caused by anythin in particuler 

Mom🚙: *Particular

Mom🚙: And no, I can’t really think of any reason as to why.

Jack: maybe its just general stress are you worried about anything

Mom🚙: Well, I guess I have been thinking a lot about what I’m going to do after school. I honestly have no idea. I normally have anything planned out, but I’m at a loss here.

Jack: well maybe thats the problem

Mom🚙: I don’t follow.

Jack: youre thinking to much 

Jack: why do you need to have anything planned all the time? why not just leave it and see what happens 🤷

Mom🚙: I guess you have a point.

Jack: i do and i mean we have loads of time before we leave school so why spend this time worrying?

Mom🚙: Look at you being all insightful. I didn’t know you had it in you, Jack.

Jack: youd be surprised

Mom🚙: Do you have any plans for what you’re going to do after school?

Jack: meh I’ll probably go to college and then enroll in the police academy 

Jack: but i dunno really 🤷

Jack: now enough about the borin shit 

Mom🚙: What do you want to talk about?

Jack: i dunno

Jack: i downloaded an app yesterday that lets you design rooms and house and shit

Jack: turns out im shit at designing rooms

Mom🚙: Well, that sounded like a very educational experience.

Jack: it was i didn’t know you could have so many shades of purple

Mom🚙: 🤦

Jack: ya know we dont really talk much like 1 to 1

Mom🚙: No, I guess we don’t.

Jack: we probably wouldnt even be friends if it wasnt for Angie and Daniel

Mom🚙: You’re right. I don’t think I mind talking to you one to one like this.

Jack: i dont think i do either

Mom🚙: Well, I’m hoping this is the beginning of a lovely friendship.

Jack: yup now lets talk about something else

Jack: feelings make me uncomfortable 

Mom🚙: 🤦

Mom🚙: What got you to start this whole “staying up past 3 AM” thing?

Jack: I dont remember really 

Jack: Angie and me started doing it together and i guess its become sort of a habit

Mom🚙: It’s not a very healthy habit…

Jack: yeh well

Jack: at least i dont do drugs

Mom🚙: You never cease to amuse me, Jack.

Jack: =)

Mom🚙: It’s half past now, and I’m feeling a little tired, so I think I’m going to go now.

Jack: ok 

Mom🚙: Goodnight, Jack.

Jack: night Peggy

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, this is more of a filler chapter than anything, but I still hope you enjoyed reading it.
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated, and if you have any ideas you’d like to share, that would be appreciated as well.
> 
> Thank you all and I hope you have a wonderful day/evening!


	12. It’s Gay Month™️ and everyone is still a spy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Pride Month everyone!!! With everything that’s going on in the world at the moment, we need a little reminder of the good things in our lives. I hope everyone has a lovely month, and that you all stay safe.

_Sousa Safety Service™️_

_22:10_

A literal angel: _Lesbi_ honest here people

A literal angel: I’m better that all of you

Cinnamon Roll: …

A literal angel: _Bi_ the way Daniel

A literal angel: next Saturday I cant come with you bc ive got some stuff to do for rehearsal next week

Cinnamon Roll: aww but you promised 

A literal angel: well i still may be able to go we’ll just have to see how it all _pans_ out 

Cinnamon Roll: Why are you doing this?

A literal angel: I’ll be _straight_ with u

A literal angel: after _ace-_ essing the situation 

A literal angel: I dunno its just fun

Cinnamon Roll: 🤦

A literal angel: btw I am still coming on Saturday I just did it for the joke

Cinnamon Roll: 🤦

  
  


_Sousa Safety Service™️_

_06:47_

A literal angel: Gooooodddd morringgggg 

The Queen Bitch: Good morning, Angie. I’m quite surprised you’re up so early.

A literal angel: Meh

Cinnamon Roll: Hey guys

A literal angel: Dannnnnyyyyyyyyyy

A literal angel: Dand-a-man

A literal angel: Dan

A literal angel: Danny boi 

A literal angel: Danio

A literal angel: Dani

Cinnamon Roll: That’s a girls name

A literal angel: shhh

A literal angel: hold on wait I gotta google some more

Cinnamon Roll: …

The Queen Bitch: Well, while she’s doing that, how are you Daniel?

Cinnamon Roll: I’m good thanks, I was just having breakfast with my mom, she’s got the morning shift at the hospital today 

The Queen Bitch: Oh, and how is your mum?

Cinnamon Roll: She’s good, tired mostly

A literal angel: did you know Niel is a nickname for Daniel

Cinnamon Roll: Is it?

A literal angel: yeah and I found some really funny nicknames for you

Cinnamon Roll: Oh great

  
  


_Sousa Safety Service™️_

_08:03_

A literal angel: i think I just bumped into the new girl

A literal angel: She seems pretty cool

Jackass: whats she like

A literal angel: bubbly

A literal angel: and blonde

Jackass: that it???

A literal angel: Yeah

Jackass: cool

Cinnamon Roll: Her names Dottie Underwood

Cinnamon Roll: She just walked into my maths class, she seems okay.

Jackass: i bet shes secretly evil

Cinnamon Roll: Jack not everyone is secretly evil

Jackass: you dont know that 

Jackass: thats why theyre secretly evil 

Jackass: secret Danny

Cinnamon Roll: 🤦

A literal angel: why are you like this???

Jackass: bc i wasnt held enough as a baby

A literal angel: fair

A literal angel: I’m gonna make her my friend

Jackass: but what if shes evil

A literal angel: then I guess I’ll die 🤷

Jackass: =/

  
  
  
  



	13. Hello

  
Hello all, I know it’s been just over a month since my last update, for that I apologise, but I have reason behind it.

The last month has been nothing but a whirlwind of bad shit and fucked up situations. It’s all just gotten out of hand and I haven’t been dealing with it well, I’m still not.

So I’d like to formally say, that this “book” is temporarily on hold (not that many people probably care), I don’t know when I’ll update again, but it probably won’t be for a while.   
  


It sounds stupid to say, but this book brings up bad memories that I just can’t deal with at the moment, I know you all probably won’t understand why and may feel like I’m overreacting, most of you probably don’t even care! But I digress...

I would like to thank all the people who have read this, left kudos or comments, they mean a lot, I greatly appreciate them.

That’s all I have to say for now, so I apologise again for this, but honestly the hiatus won’t last long.

Thank you again, and goodbye for now.


	14. May or may not be based off a true story but I had to have like 3 surgeries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who’s back, back again! After just under a month, I’m back. I kinda got my shit together and just couldn’t stay away from this story, it’s honestly so fun to write. The next couple of chapters may be a bit off and dare I say boring, because I’m just getting back into the swing of it, but hopefully the chapters will be okay. 
> 
> Thank you all for your patience and I hope above all else, you enjoy!

_Sousa Safety Service™️_

_17:47_

Cinnamon Roll: Guys I need help

A literal angel: no you’re supposed to say Huston we have a problem 

Cinnamon Roll: This isn’t the time for jokes

A literal angel: i wasn’t joking

The Queen Bitch: What’s the matter, Daniel?

Cinnamon Roll: Could you drive me and Jack to the hospital?

A literal angel: why tf do you need to go to the hospital what’s he done now???

Cinnamon Roll: It’s Jack

Cinnamon Roll: He fell up the stairs and I think he might have broken something.

A literal angel: wait

A literal angel: he fell UP the stairs???

Cinnamon Roll: Yeah, he was running and fell and landed on his arm

A literal angel: oh my Jesus 

A literal angel: that fucking idiot

The Queen Bitch: 🤦

The Queen Bitch: We’ll be there in 10 minutes.

A literal angel: but we just started watching Mean Girls

The Queen Bitch: We can finish it later, now stop pouting.

A literal angel: 🥺🥺🥺

Cinnamon Roll: Thank you guys so much

  
  


_Angie - Bi Baby🌈_

_17:53_

Angie: Peg wanted me to tell you we’re like 5 minutes away 

Bi Baby🌈: Ok, thank you guys so much

Angie: and why do we have to drive you??? 

Bi Baby🌈: Because I can’t drive.

Angie: what about your mom

Angie: cant she drive you????

Bi Baby🌈: I called but no answer

Angie: ughhhhhhh finneeeeeee

Angie: but Jack owes me 

Angie: also tell him I called him a stupid hoe

Cinnamon Roll: He says fuck you

Angie: 😁

  
  


_Sperm Donor - Jack_

_18:23_

Sperm Donor: I just got a call saying you were in hospital. What have you done now?

Sperm Donor: Jack, answer me. I don’t have time for your childish games.

**_Missed call 18:24_ **

Sperm Donor: Jack, answer me.

  
  
  


_Sousa Safety Service™️_

_20:33_

Jackass: it hurts to type

A literal angel: you’re aliveeeeeeeeee

Jackass: sadly

A literal angel: what did the doctor say???

Jackass: i broke it in 2 places

A literal angel: you stupid hoe

Jackass: yup my dad was not happy

A literal angel: you’re dad kinda scares me

Jackass: he kinda scares everyone 

Jackass: but anyhoe

Jackass: thanks guys for your help

A literal angel: np 

The Queen Bitch: Yes, we were happy to help. And I’m glad you’re okay.

A literal angel: what colours your cast???

Jackass: it’s purple 

A literal angel: awww I wanted you to get the pink one

Jackass: jokes on you they didn’t have pink

A literal angel: =(

  
  



	15. Gavin The Spider

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is inspired by angelatwell’s story Titanic But The Iceberg Is A Spider. I laughed so much reading it and just couldn’t get the image of the fearless Jack Thompson shitting himself because of a tiny spider.

_Sousa Safety Service™️_

_13:35_

Jackass: HELP

Jackass: HELP 

Jackass: SOMEONE FUCKING HELP

A literal angel: WHAT WHATS WRONG

Cinnamon Roll: What’s happened??? Are you okay???

Jackass: THERES A FUCKING SPIDER IN MY ROOM

Jackass: SOMEONE FUCKING HELP

A literal angel: is that it?

Jackass: what do you mean is that it

Cinnamon Roll: Jack I thought something really bad had happened, don’t scare me like that

Jackass: im sorry 

Jackass: do you people not understand 

Jackass: that there is A FUCKING SPIDER IN MY ROOM

A literal angel: Wuss

Jackass: hoe 

Jackass: anyway

Jackass: can someone please come here and kill it

A literal angel: you want us to go to your house just to kill a spider in your room???

Jackass: yeah

A literal angel: ffs no you do it 

Jackass: id rather die

Cinnamon Roll: Give me like 5 minutes and I’ll come round

A literal angel: Daniel no he wont learn if we do it for him

Jackass: shut up

Jackass: also thank you so much Danny

Cinnamon Roll: You’re welcome 

Jackass: ❤️❤️❤️

A literal angel: wuss

Jackass: also i broke my arm you have to be nice to me now

A literal angel: fuck off no

  
  


_Sousa Safety Service™️_

_13:43_

A literal angel: Daniel have you got the spider yet????

Cinnamon Roll: Daniel’s dead. You’re next. Love Gavin xx

A literal angel: who tf is Gavin

Jackass: the spider 

Jackass: Danny named him 

Cinnamon Roll: He’s my new best friend 

A literal angel: I thought you were gonna kill it not name it

Cinnamon Roll: Well I was but it was so small and cute, I couldn’t kill him

A literal angel: ffs im surrounded by idots

Jackass: *idiots

A literal angel: 🖕

Jackass: =)

A literal angel: so wheres the spider now???

Cinnamon Roll: in a glass on Jack’s desk

A literal angel: and you’re okay with this Jack????

Jackass: nope

Jackass: ive locked myself in the bathroom

A literal angel: oof 

Jackass: and im not coming out 

A literal angel: don’t be so dramatic.

Jackass: im not 

Cinnamon Roll: You are.

Jackass: fuck you 

Jackass: and get rid of the spider 

A literal angel: that’s not very nice Jackie

Cinnamon Roll : (◞‸◟)

A literal angel: see you’ve made Daniel sad now

Cinnamon Roll: Jack I’m leaving you for Gavin

Jackass: wowie 

Cinnamon Roll: We will marry next Spring

Cinnamon Roll: Angie you’re invited to the wedding

A literal angel: yay

Jackass: i hate you all

A literal angel: love you too dumbass

Cinnamon Roll: ∩^ω^∩

  
  


_Sousa Safety Service™️_

_17:23_

The Queen Bitch: You’re all bloody idiots.


	16. Jack’s a bitch, Daniel’s trying, Angie’s a criminal and Peggy’s just done with everyone’s bullshit. Oh, also Dottie’s here now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have about 7 or 8 chapters pre-written and I said to myself I’d post a chapter a day, so that way I can have a system so I’ll always have something to post, but I honestly can’t help myself, this was supposed to be tomorrow’s chapter but I just really wanted to post it. And I’m rambling now, sorry.

  
  


_Sousa Safety Service™️_

_16:41_

A literal angel: do you think we should add more people to this chat???

A literal angel: like expand our friend group 

A literal angel: meet new people

A literal angel: make new friends

Jackass: no thats a terrible idea

_A literal angel added “347 XXXX XXXX” to “Sousa Safety Service™️”._

A literal angel: oops—

Jackass: you bitch

_A literal angel changed “347 XXXX XXXX”’s name to “Dottie”._

Dottie: Hello!

A literal angel: hi Dottie

Dottie: Thank you for adding me. I love meeting new people.

A literal angel: np

A literal angel: okay so in the group we have **@Jackass** which Jack Thompson I dunno if you two have met yet

A literal angel: we also have **@Cinnamon Roll** which is Daniel from your maths class

Cinnamon Roll: Hi

A literal angel: and then we have **@The Queen Bitch** which is Peggy 

The Queen Bitch: Hello Dottie.

Dottie: It’s so nice to have so many new friends!

  
  


_Hoe - Whore_

_16:45_

Hoe: Jack talk to Dottie 

Whore: but i dont wanna

Hoe: don’t be a bitch

Whore: ur one to talk

Hoe: 🖕

Whore: now go talk to Dottie

Whore: be nice 

Hoe: im sorry i dont know that word

Whore: you don’t need to tell me that…

Hoe: =)

Whore: now go be nice to Dottie or I’ll steal all your paint

Hoe: what is it with you and stealing my shit

Whore: it gets you to do stuff for me

Hoe: mean

Whore: i know

  
  


_Sousa Safety Service™️_

_16:47_

Cinnamon Roll: So you’re from Iowa?

Dottie: Yeah, my family used to live on a farm in the countryside.

Cinnamon Roll: That’s cool.

Dottie: It was, but I do love the big city. There’s just so much to see!

The Queen Bitch: We’ll have to show you around sometime. Go see some tourist attractions.

Dottie: Ooo, that sounds wonderful!

Cinnamon Roll: We could do it some weekend.

Dottie: Sounds like a plan!

Jackass: sup bitches

Cinnamon Roll: Hey Jack

A literal angel: Dottie this is Jack

Dottie: Hi Jack.

Jackass: hi

Jackass: id just like you to know im being blackmailed to do this and really dont wanna be here

A literal angel: don’t be a bitch

Dottie: Blackmailed?

Jackass: Angie said i have to be nice or she will steal my paint

Dottie: Oh.

Dottie: So, you’re an artist?

Jackass: yeah i guess 

Jackass: ive never done anything professionally tho

Dottie: That’s so cool! I’ve never met an artist before.

Jackass: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Jackass: anyway ive talked to you so now im gonna go watch Newsies on my laptop 

Jackass: goodbye

A literal angel: that wasn’t part of the deal Jack come back

The Queen Bitch: Let him go, Angie. 

Cinnamon Roll: Yeah, I’ll talk to him later

Cinnamon Roll: Sort this all out

A literal angel: sorry Dot forgot what an asshole he can be

Dottie: It’s okay, I just hope I haven’t upset him.

Cinnamon Roll: Nah it’s fine. Jack’s just difficult.

The Queen Bitch: That’s one way to put it...


	17. Aaahhhhhhhhh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter full of bullshit! Now with the addition of Dottie. I wanted to add more people into the story, mix it up a bit. I have a plan for Dottie and her character, but that may not become apparent for a while, though I am really looking forward to it.
> 
> As always, hope you enjoy and stay safe out there guys!

  
  


_The Literal Love Of My Life - Jack-Jack_

_15:13_

The Literal Love Of My Life: That was really rude you know

The Literal Love Of My Life: You should apologies to Dottie

Jack-Jack: ik but she just seems off to me

The Literal Love Of My Life: ?

Jack-Jack: i can’t explain it but somethings not right with her

The Literal Love Of My Life: Well could you at least try and be nice? You don’t have to make Dottie your best friend, just try to get to know her, you might change your mind.

Jack-Jack: i hate you and your sensibility

The Literal Love Of My Life: ( ˘ω˘ )

The Literal Love Of My Life: So, will you try and get to know Dottie now?

Jack-Jack: ummmmmmm i’ll think about it

The Literal Love Of My Life: Not good enough Jackie

Jack-Jack: aoskdoskjwdozoodjf fine

Jack-Jack: I’ll play nice

The Literal Love Of My Life: ( ＾∀＾)

  
  


_Sousa Safety Service™️_

_18:37_

A literal angel: is anyone alive???

Dottie: I am!

The Queen Bitch: As am I.

A literal angel: ok cool i have friends

A literal angel: okay so what is everyone up too???

The Queen Bitch: Nothing important.

Dottie: Yeah, me neither.

A literal angel: cool cuz I need someone to drive me home from rehearsal

The Queen Bitch: Why didn’t you just call me?

A literal angel: I dunno thought you’d be busy or something :/

The Queen Bitch: Never too busy for you.

A literal angel: ❤️❤️❤️ love you English

The Queen Bitch: Love you too.

The Queen Bitch: I’ll be there in five.

A literal angel: thank you!!! Xxx

Dottie: Awww, you two are just too adorable, I love it.

A literal angel: thanks Dot

A literal angel: hey when Peg comes and picks me up why don’t you join us and we can go to the diner or something???

Dottie: Are you sure? I wouldn’t want to intrude.

The Queen Bitch: That sounds like a lovely idea. I’ll pick you up as well.

Dottie: Aww, thanks, you guys.

The Queen Bitch: No problem, Dottie.

  
  


_Hoe- Whore_

_07:21_

Hoe: Peggy says we’ll be at yours in 5

Whore: K

Whore: but why are you guys running so late??? is something up???

Hoe: nah we picked up Dottie her house is near the hospital on the other side of town

Whore: since when was Dottie joining the carpool

Hoe: since now so dont be a bitch about it

Whore: whatever see you in 5

  
  


_Jack-Jack - The Literal Love Of My Life_

_12:03_

Jack-Jack: just letting you know im not coming to lunch gonna stay in the art department and finish some stuff xxx

The Literal Love Of My Life: Ok, do you want me to come with you for company?

Jack-Jack: nah its fine

The Literal Love Of My Life: Oh ok, see you after then xx

Jack-Jack: yeah

  
  


_15:03_

The Literal Love Of My Life: Hey where are you? Peg’s waiting to go.

Jack-Jack: oh yeah sorry about that im staying here for a bit got work to finish go without me

The Literal Love Of My Life: oh ok

  
  


_Sousa Safety Service™️_

_16:21_

A literal angel: hey guys remember when we said about showing Dottie some of the tourist stuff some time???

Cinnamon Roll: Yeah why?

A literal angel: lets do it this weekend

Dottie: That sounds real swell!

The Queen Bitch: I think it would be fun.

A literal angel: yeah! we could like go see the statue of liberty and the empire state building make a whole day of it

Cinnamon Roll: I actually don’t know if I can come

A literal angel: what Danny whyyyyyyyy

Cinnamon Roll: I’m stuck with babysitting again

A literal angel: oof you poor thing

Cinnamon Roll: I don’t mind doing it, it helps people out.

A literal angel: youre so sweet Danny

Cinnamon Roll: (*´꒳`*)

A literal angel: ok so girls day out???

The Queen Bitch: Sounds great.

Dottie: But what about Jack? Would he be coming too?

A literal angel: well if he wants to i didn’t say girls day out for nothing

  
  


_Hoe - Whore_

_16:25_

_  
_ Hoe: are you gonna put your prejudice away for a girls day out in the city this weekend????

Hoe: with Dottie

Whore: cant 

Hoe: why

Whore: dads taking me to some fancy political party or something

Hoe: you dont like your dad tho

Hoe: and he doesnt like you

Whore: yeha but apparently im “good publicity”

Hoe: you??? has your dad met you????

Whore: ikr

Hoe: k go do your fancy upperclass shit

Whore: will do

Hoe: but youre not getting out of this next time

Whore: we’ll see about that


	18. Don’t get stabbed kids

  
  


_ Sousa Safety Service™️ _

_ 20:13 _

A literal angel: just finalising some shit for tomorrow

A literal angel: everyone but Jack and Daniel still coming????

Dottie: Yeah, I’m really looking forward to it!

The Queen Bitch: As am I, it’s been awhile since we’ve just gone out to have fun.

A literal angel: k so see you guys at half 11???

Dottie: Yep!

  
  


_ Jack-Jack - The Literal Love Of My Life _

_ 21:25 _

Jack-Jack: help me

Jack-Jack: i dont wanna do this anymore

Jack-Jack: im gonna die

The Literal Love Of My Life: ??? 

Jack-Jack: this event thing my dads taking me to tomorrow

Jack-Jack: i dont wanna go

The Literal Love Of My Life: Then don’t

Jack-Jack: oh you sweet sweet child it’s not that easy

Jack-Jack: id have to be on my deathbed for my dad to allow me to not go

The Literal Love Of My Life: I think that’s over exaggerating a little bit…

Jack-Jack: its not

Jack-Jack: trust me

Jack-Jack: i have to like wear a fancy suit and shit as well

The Literal Love Of My Life: But I thought you liked wearing fancy suits

Jack-Jack: yeah but this one is uncomfortable

Jack-Jack: and it makes my ass look flat

The Literal Love Of My Life: Oh my god 🤦

Jack-Jack: do you think its a bad idea to like get stabbed so i dont have to go???

The Literal Love Of My Life: I'm not even going to dignify that with a proper response

Jack-Jack: yeah youre probably right its dark outside and kinda cold

Jack-Jack: plus i dont wanna ruin any of my shirts

The Literal Love Of My Life: I really do worry about you.

Jack-Jack: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

  
  
  


_ English♥ - Angie _

_ 10:48 _

English♥: I’m outside yours now.

Angie: k gimme like 5 mins

English♥: Okay, but hurry up, we still have to pick up Dottie.

Angie: ye ik just be a sec

English♥: What are you doing? 

Angie: stuff just wait

English♥: That’s not ominous at all…

  
  


_ Dot - Angie _

_ 10:57 _

Dot: Hey, are you guys still coming?

Angie: ye sorry just running a little late 

Dot: It’s okay!

Angie: :)

  
  


_ English♥ - Angie _

_ 13:11 _

Angie: hey where are you and Dot??? i cant find you guys

English♥: Sorry, Dottie wanted some ice cream so we went while you were in the toilet. I got you mint chocolate. 

Angie: oooo ok ur forgiven xxx

Angie: ok so meet you guys at the dinner???

English♥: Yeah, we’ll see you there! Xx

  
  


_ The Literal Love Of My Life - Jack-Jack _

_ 15:21 _

The Literal Love Of My Life: Hey how’s it going?

Jack-Jack: i want to kill everyone here and then myself

The Literal Love Of My Life: That good huh?

Jack-Jack: im so bored and people keep coming up to me 

Jack-Jack: my dad nearly blew his shit when some old guy tried to set me up with his daughter and i said i was gay

The Literal Love Of My Life: I thought your dad knew you were gay?

Jack-Jack: he does

Jack-Jack: i think

The Literal Love Of My Life: How long are you going to be there?

Jack-Jack: dunno couple more hours i think

The Literal Love Of My Life: Poor you. I’m done babysitting so, do you wanna come over to mine after?

Jack-Jack: i dunno i will be dead by then

The Literal Love Of My Life: Mom’s working late tonight so we’ll have the house all to ourselves...

Jack-Jack: i will see what i can do

The Literal Love Of My Life: ( ^人^ )

Jack-Jack: thats really fucking weird Danny

The Literal Love Of My Life: ƪ(˘⌣˘)ʃ

Jack-Jack: k dads bitching again so i gotta go

The Literal Love Of My Life: Ok, text me if you need a getaway car

Jack-Jack: dont tempt me

The Literal Love Of My Life: Love you xxx

Jack-Jack: love you too xxx


	19. *Insert clever title here*

_ Sousa Safety Service™️ _

_ 18:23 _

Cinnamon Roll: Hey guys

A literal angel: what up 

Cinnamon Roll: How was yesterday?

A literal angel: it was good

Dottie: Yeah! We saw so much cool stuff! 

The Queen Bitch: It was rather fun.

Cinnamon Roll: Good

A literal angel: how was your day?????

Cinnamon Roll: It was okay, nice to spend some time with my niece

Cinnamon Roll: I also had to go rescue Jack from that thing he went to

A literal angel: that was an actual thing??? i thought he just made it up to get out of yesterday

Cinnamon Roll: No, it was an actual thing. He was bitching to me about it yesterday and the night before.

A literal angel: LE GASP

A literal angel: DANNY UR TOO YOUNG TO SWEAR

Cinnamon Roll: What? I’m older than you

A literal angel: shush my child

Cinnamon Roll: But I’m older than you…

A literal angel: Shhhhuuussshhhhh

Cinnamon Roll: But…

A literal angel: 🤫🤫🤫

Cinnamon Roll: Ok…

  
  


_ Sousa Safety Service™️ _

_ 03:17 _

Jackass: my thumb is bleeding and it kinda hurts

Jackass: and theres some blood on my phone screen

Jackass: my hands are like really fucked up

Jackass: just like dry skin and cracking and shit

Jackass: it doesnt help that I fidget with my hands a lot 

Jackass: my other finger is bleeding now

Jackass: but that’s cuz I cut in on the crack on my screen

Jackass: i should probably do something about that

A literal angel: that first time you use the chat in days and it’s a 3 in the morning and you’re going on about your hands wtf is wrong with you

Jackass: well holo to you too 

A literal angel: what are you doing Jack 

Jackass: im bored and feel like being annoy

Jackass: plus the internets down so i cant watch Disney+

A literal angel: dont you have it on your phone

Jackass: nah just my laptop

A literal angel: ffs Jack

Jackass: dont swear its bad for the environment 

A literal angel: ur bad for the environment 

Jackass: i want a cat

A literal angel: and i want a best friend who isnt a complete shithead

Jackass: thats not nice

A literal angel: go to sleep Jack

Jackass: ok other mom

Jackass: oh hey i have two moms

Jackass: thats more than ive ever had

A literal angel: just stfu and go to sleep


	20. Facts 101 with Angie ft. Peggy’s patience starting to wear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to post another chapter today because I feel like shit and I’m sunburnt and tired because I was made to go outside today and it’s bloody hot.

  
  


_ Mom🚙 - Jack _

_ 07:15 _

Mom🚙: hey dumbass

Mom🚙: Peg wanted me to ask if you need a ride or if you are still being a bitch

Mom🚙: its Angie btw

Jack: why couldnt you use your own phone to text me

Mom🚙: cuz i wanted to use Peg’s

Jack: ok

Jack: but yeah a ride would be nice

Mom🚙: k be there in 5

Jack: 👍

  
  


_ Sousa Safety Service™️ _

_ 12:41 _

A literal angel: in ancient rome they used spiderwebs as bandages

A literal angel: one quarter of all your bones are located in your feet

A literal angel: the inventor of the pringles can is buried in one

A literal angel: in south korea there is an emergency number to report spies

A literal angel: before the term bloopers was used out-takes were called boners

Cinnamon Roll: what are you doing???

A literal angel: im in science and Dr Ivchenko is like really boring so i found some interesting facts that i'd like to share with you all

A literal angel: anyway arent you in english rn??? what are you doing on your phone??? 

Cinnamon Roll: Checking your spam of messages

A literal angel: its not spam its only like 5 messages 

A literal angel: you probably get more than that from Jackie boi in the span of 30 seconds

A literal angel: haha he just glared at me

A literal angel: i knew you were checking your messages you bitch

Jackass: 🖕

Cinnamon Roll: Ok Peggy’s giving me looks now

Cinnamon Roll: Gotta go bye

A literal angel: 👋

  
  


_ Sousa Safety Service™️ _

_ 15:10 _

The Queen Bitch: I should start convocating all of your phones before we enter the school building.

A literal angel: awww whyyyy??? 🥺🥺🥺

The Queen Bitch: Because then maybe you would pay more attention to your lessons.

A literal angel: did you not enjoy my very educational facts??? i put a lot of effort into googling them

The Queen Bitch: Not particularly.

A literal angel: but Peggyyyyyy 

A literal angel: you’re my girlfriend!!!!!

The Queen Bitch: So?

Jackass:  ~~**_shots fired_ ** ~~

A literal angel: stfu Jack

Jackass: =P

The Queen Bitch: The same goes for you too, Jack. You need to stop texting in class.

Jackass: hey i only sent like one message 

Jackass: and it wasn’t even a proper message it was an emoji

The Queen Bitch: I don’t care.

Jackass: i dont think i want you as my mom anymore

The Queen Bitch: I was never your mum to begin with.

Jackass: ok mom

The Queen Bitch: 🤦

  
  
  
  
  



	21. Sunburn is a bitch and so is Jack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d just like to say, this is a shitty chapter that I had to quickly put together when I realised that the chapter I was working on wasn’t gonna be finished in time. Please be patient with me, I’m experimenting with this and hopefully it won’t be shit.
> 
> I do apologise though for the quality of this chapter, along with the delay.

_ Jack-Jack - The Literal Love Of My Life _

_ 16:43 _

Jack-Jack: im never going outside ever again

The Literal Love Of My Life: Why?

Jack-Jack: ive been outside for 30 mins and im fucking sunburnt as shit

Jack-Jack: i fucking hate this

The Literal Love Of My Life: What are you even doing? I thought you didn’t do track on Wednesdays

Jack-Jack: ye but we have that like an athletics competition thingy with some of the other schools

Jack-Jack: so we have to do extra practice 

Jack-Jack: and its like 1000 degrees 

Jack-Jack: and im sunburnt

The Literal Love Of My Life: Aww you poor baby

The Literal Love Of My Life: You wanna come over to mine after? The others are coming over too. Mom got one of those kids paddling pools so we were going to set that up

Jack-Jack: “the others”

The Literal Love Of My Life: I love how that’s what you take from that

Jack-Jack: will Dottie be there???

The Literal Love Of My Life: Maybe

Jack-Jack: cant im busy

The Literal Love Of My Life: Oh come on Jack

The Literal Love Of My Life: You can’t keep doing this

Jack-Jack: yes and i can 

Jack-Jack: and yes i will

The Literal Love Of My Life: 🤦

  
  


_ Angie - Bi Baby🌈 _

_ 16:55 _

Angie: are we still ok to come over???

Bi Baby🌈: Yeah mom just finished setting up the paddling pool and so she might get the grill out for a BBQ

Angie: ooooo yay

Angie: Peggy’s running behind a little

Angie: so we will be there in like 20 mins

Bi Baby🌈: Yeah ok 

Bi Baby🌈: See you in 20 then?

Angie: see you!!!

  
  
  


_ The Literal Love Of My Life - Jack-Jack _

_ 17:10 _

The Literal Love Of My Life: Are you coming or not? Xx

Jack-Jack: hey sorry

Jack-Jack: im not feeling too good so i just gonna stay home the heats really getting to me

Jack-Jack: im gonna make it up to you though

The Literal Love Of My Life: Ok fine

The Literal Love Of My Life: Drink lots of water and don’t die

Jack-Jack: 👍

Jack-Jack: love you xxx

  
  


_ Hoe - Whore _

_ 08:17 _

Hoe: hey are you ok???

Hoe: Pegs been honking the horn for like the last 2 minutes

Whore: im not coming in 

Hoe: ok every nice of you to tell us before

Whore: i did 

Whore: i sent Daniel a text

Hoe: really???

Hoe: oh so you did

Hoe: Daniels mad at you so he hasnt checked any texts from you

Whore: wowie 

Hoe: ok so dont die and dont spam my phone with messages

Whore: no promises

Hoe: bitch

Whore: 👍

  
  



	22. The Bi Spies + their partners ft. My attempt at a plot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a mash of scrapped drafts because I’m stumped for ideas for anything and I also snapped my glasses before and can’t see jackshit, so there will be a delay between chapters.
> 
> Also this chapter is dedicated to loki_tony_peter for being an amazing person and making me feel less shit about this. You’re amazing, thank you.

  
  


_Jack added Angie, Daniel and Peggy to “im making a new chat without Dottie because fuck you all please dont leave”._

_16:31_

Angie: bish wtf???

Jack: i just dont loke using the manin chat with Dottie in it

Angie: *main

Daniel: *Like

Peggy: Jack, you’re being childish.

Jack: thank you mom

Daniel: 🤦

_Jack changed “Peggy”’s name to “Mom”._

Mom: Really?

Jack: yes

Angie: i think it would be cool to be a spy 

Angie: or like a government agent

Angie: something like that

Jack: ok thats not random at all

Angie: no but like think about it it would be cool

Mom: I have to agree with, it would be cool.

Angie: see Peggy agrees

Jack: yeh but Peggys bias and im pretty sure shes a spy already

Angie: ???

Jack: ye shes a spy sent from Britain to gather information about our government

Mom: And how exactly did you come to this conclusion?

Jack: why else would you hang around us???

Angie: he’s got a point English

Angie: are you a spy???

Mom: No.

Jack: thats exactly what a spy would say

Mom: 🤦

Daniel: Why would Peggy be a spy?

Jack: cuz shes British 

Daniel: That’s not a good enough reason

Angie: maybe Daniels a spy too

Daniel: What?

Jack: oh my god Danny

Jack: how could you

Daniel: I’m not a spy

Angie: Daniel we already know you can’t hide it

Daniel: But I’m not a spy.

Jack: i dont believe you

Mom: 🤦

Jack: my whole life is a lie

Jack: my mom and my boyfriend are both spies

Angie: yeah how do we know Daniel and Peggy are even ur real names

Daniel: ffs

Jack: DANIEL DONT SWEAR

Daniel: 🤦

Jack: =)

  
  
  


_Dot - Angie_

_17:39_

Dot: Hey, I was just wondering if you could help me with something.

Angie: sure what is it???

Dot: Well, I’ve been having some trouble with the history homework, I was just wondering if you could help?

Angie: yeah sure

Angie: i cant really do anything rn but do you like want me to come over this weekend maybe???

Dot: Yes please! 

Dot: Thank you so much for this, I really appreciate it!

Angie: np always happy to help

Dot: 😊

  
  


_Angie - English_ ♥

_20:31_

English♥: Hey, I was wondering if you would like to go to that new cafe you were talking about last week this weekend?

English♥: It’s been a while since we’ve gone out, just the two of us.

Angie: hey sorry i would love too but I promised Dottie I’d help her with our history homework this weekend

Angie: we can do it sometime during the week tho

English♥: I can’t, I’m busy for the next few days, that’s why I suggested this weekend.

Angie: awww im really sorry English

Angie: will go next week I promise

English♥: Okay, next week then.

Angie: ❤️

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d also like to say, if anyone has any ideas for usernames for Daniel, Angie and Jack in this new chat, let me know because I have no ideas honestly, please help.
> 
> And because I’m desperate and lonely, my Tumblr is kingofbrooklyn if you wanna come say hi or whatever.


	23. Don’t paint on headphones ft. Musical bullshit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on real advents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short chapter because I still can’t see if shit. This is also a filler chapter because I said so.
> 
> 19/8/20 Edit: I added more. And it’s just musical bullshit so don’t feel obligated to read.

_im making a new chat without Dottie because fuck you all please dont leave_

_12:39_

Jack: dont paint on headphones

Jack: also Angie can I borrow your spare headphones

Angie: omfg what did you do

Jack: i just wanted lil dinosaurs on my headphones

Jack: is that so much to ask for???

Angie: you fucking idiot

Daniel: Why were you painting on your headphones?

Jack: bc i wanted dinosaurs on them

Daniel: But surely there’s a better way than to use paint

Jack: shhhhh Danny

Jack: just let me paint

Daniel: 🤦

Angie: so what’s actually wrong with them???

Jack: no sound

Angie: at all?

Jack: nope

Angie: fucking idiot

Jack: my dino dreams will never come true 😔

Daniel: If you wanted headphones with dinosaurs on them, why didn’t you just buy them?

Jack: its not the same

Angie: no it’s better because then you won’t break them to get the dinosaurs

Jack: stfu no

Jack: its

Jack: not

Jack: the

Jack: same

Mom: You’re a bloody idiot

Jack: tell me something i dont know

_im making a new chat without Dottie because fuck you all please dont leave_

_15:40_

  
Jack: i just realised i did change everyone elses names

Jack: ok heere we go  
  


_Jack changed “Jack”’s name to “KingOfNewYork”._

Angie: wow

_KingOfNewYork changed “Angie”’s name to “LesbianThespian”._

LesbianThespian: can’t deny the truth

_KingOfNewYork changes “Daniel”’s name to “Bootleg Crutchie”._

Bootleg Crutchie: ??? I don’t understand 

LesbianThespian: watch musicals you heathen

Bootleg Crutchie: （；￣ェ￣）

LesbianThespian: Jack give me admin

KingOfNewYork: y

LesbianThespian: bc now do it you hoe

KingOfNewYork: woejfojdkwixjsoeixh fine

_LesbianThespian is now an admin._

LesbianThespian: thanking you

LesbianThespian: now…

_LesbianThespian changed “KingOfNewYork”‘s name to “Bootleg Jack Kelly”._

Bootleg Jack Kelly: you bitch

LesbianThespian: its tru tho

Bootleg Crutchie: **@Mom** do you understand any of this?

Mom: Unfortunately.

Bootleg Jack Kelly: f in the chat for Peggys sanity

Bootleg Jack Kelly: f

LesbianThespian: f

Bootleg Crutchie: No

Mom: No.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t paint on headphones kids.


	24. Another attempt at a plot

  
  


_English ♥ - Angie_

_14:31_

English ♥: Hey, how’s the studying going?

Angie: good

Angie: for someone who joined the year late Dottie knows a lot

English ♥: Good, I’m glad she’s not falling behind. 

Angie: yeah

Angie: i’ve gotta go now though so I’ll text you later xxx

English ♥: Okay, text you later. Xx

  
  
  


_im making a new chat without Dottie because fuck you all please dont leave_

_16:33_

Bootleg Jack Kelly: i just impulse brought a 1940’s typewriter 

LesbianThespian: ok

LesbianThespian: why

Bootleg Jack Kelly: it was an impulse buy Angie

Bootleg Jack Kelly: i dont fucking know

LesbianThespian: ok does it still work at least????

Bootleg Jack Kelly: ye i think so

LesbianThespian: you think so???

Bootleg Jack Kelly: well i haven’t seen it yet

Bootleg Jack Kelly: it was $400 from ebay 

LesbianThespian: yes let me get this right

Bootleg Jack Kelly: i love how you dont say straight

LesbianThespian: shhhhhhh

LesbianThespian: anyhoe so 

LesbianThespian: you brought a $400 typewriter that you don’t even know if it works or not

Bootleg Jack Kelly: yeah pretty much

LesbianThespian: ohmygawd 

Bootleg Jack Kelly: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

  
  


_English ♥ - Angie_

07:33

English _♥_ : Hey, I knocked on your door, but your mother said you had already left?

Angie: oh my god i am so sorry

Angie: Dottie wanted to get breakfast before school and i forgot to tell you

Angie: i am so sorry

English♥: It’s okay. Mistakes happen. So where are you two now?

Angie: the new cafe by school 

English♥: I thought we were going to go there this weekend?

Angie: sorry Dottie suggested it

English♥: Okay. So I guess I’ll see you in a bit then.

Angie: yup sorry again xxx

English♥: It’s fine. Xx

  
  


_Daniel - Peg_

_08:39_

Daniel: Hey I know you probably have your phone off but you looked kinda down before and I didn’t get the chance to ask what was wrong.

Daniel: But know that I’m always here for you when you need to talk.

Peg: Thank you for that, Daniel. I appreciate it.

Daniel: Jesus Christ Peggy

Daniel: You’re using your phone during school hours

Peg: I have a free period, so I’m studying in the library. But again, thank you for that.

Daniel: It’s what friends are for. So you wanna tell me what’s wrong?

Peg: It’s Angie. We haven’t really been spending time together recently. It seems Dottie has been taking up most of her time.

Daniel: Damn Peg. Didn’t think you’d be the jealous type

Peg: Do you think I’m overreacting? 

Daniel: Nah, I can get why you’re annoyed. If all Jack’s time was being taken up by someone else, I wouldn’t be too happy about it either.

Peg: So you think my feelings are justified and that I’m not overreacting.

Daniel: No I don’t. Why don’t you talk to Angie about it. Explain that you’re upset, I’m sure Angie will understand.

Peg: Thank you Daniel, that has helped a lot.

Daniel: Like I said it’s what friends are for

Peg: I guess it is.

Peg: Now, get off your phone and pay attention to your lesson.

Daniel: 😔

Daniel: Yes Peggy...

  
  



	25. Jack was right for once (that’s a very dangerous thing don’t let him know)

  
  


_ English ♥ - Angie _

_ 17:15 _

English ♥: Hey, can we talk?

Angie: yeah sure whats up?

English ♥: No, I don’t mean over text. Can we meet up? 

Angie: Bit busy helping my mom at the moment

Angie: but we could talk tomorrow after school?

English ♥: I was hoping for something a bit sooner. It’s important.

Angie: ok lemme finish up here and then I’ll come round yours

Angie: that okay?

English ♥: Yes, thank you.

Angie: ok I will text you when i leave

English ♥: Okay, see you soon.

Angie: bai xxx

  
  


_ Jack - Mom🚙 _

_ 17:21 _

Jack: whats going on between you and Angie???

Mom🚙: Did Daniel tell you?

Jack: no

Jack: im just very observant and all knowing

Mom🚙: Well, that’s bullshit if I’ve ever heard.

Jack: fuck you

Jack: fine Danny told me

Mom🚙: What did he say?

Jack: just that you were having some 

Jack:  _ relationship issues _

Mom🚙: Maybe we are, but I don’t see how that is any of your business, Jack.

Jack: easy you and Angie are my friends it is my business

Jack: now is it because of Dottie???

Jack: i bet it is

Mom🚙: So what if it was? Again, it’s not your business.

Jack: HA I FUCKING KNEW IT

Jack: the bitch is evil

Mom🚙: She’s not evil, Jack. She’s just good friends with Angie.

Jack: “good friends” my ass

Mom🚙: Anyway, Angie is coming over to discuss the issue.

Jack: thats if Dottie hasnt swooped in and stolen her

Mom🚙: Don’t be so dramatic.

Jack: im sorry i dont think thats possible

Mom🚙: 🤦

Mom🚙: Anyway, I’m going. Angie will be here soon.

Jack: thats only if Dottie hasnt ruined your plans tho 

Mom🚙: Goodbye Jack.

Jack: bye mom

Jack: good lick

Jack: fuck

Jack: i meant luck

Jack: dont lick Angie 

Jack: well you can but like dont

Mom🚙: 🤦

  
  
_ English ♥ - Angie _

_ 19:37 _

English ♥: Hey, just checking that you’re still coming over?

Angie: oh fuck Peg i am so sorry.

Angie: I completely forgot

Angie: Dottie called me because she needed to vent and I completely lost track of time

English ♥: Oh okay. Can you still come over though?

Angie: i dunno let me ask my mom

Angie: she says it’s a bit late now

Angie: can we talk tomorrow instead?

English ♥: Angie, it was really important.

Angie: ik im sorry I’ll make it up to you

English ♥: Fine. Tomorrow then. After school.

Angie: yup

Angie: i really am sorry tho

English ♥: Don’t worry about it.

English ♥: I’ll see you tomorrow. Xxx

Angie: see ya! Xxx


	26. Aaahhh feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three chapters in three days? I’m on a role. Wonder how long this is gonna last.

  
  


_Jack-Jack - The Literal Love Of My Life_

_07:17_

Jack-Jack: the sexual tension is _suffocating_

The Literal Love Of My Life: Shut up, this isn’t funny.

Jack-Jack: didnt say it was

Jack-Jack: but I thought they sorted it out yesterday

The Literal Love Of My Life: Peggy said that Angie forgot and by the time she remembered it was too late.

Jack-Jack: ooooooof

The Literal Love Of My Life: That’s not even the worst part

Jack-Jack: ooo spill the tea

The Literal Love Of My Life: Peggy said Angie forgot because she was on the phone to Dottie for hours

Jack-Jack: oh that bitch

Jack-Jack: i told you she was evil

The Literal Love Of My Life: Shush

Jack-Jack: seriously tho shes up to something

The Literal Love Of My Life: I dunno maybe she’s just overly friendly

Jack-Jack: stop trying to see the best in everyone and just accept that Dotties an evil bitch

The Literal Love Of My Life: you shouldn’t really talk about someone who’s sitting next to you

Jack-Jack: but we were talking about Peggy and Angie and they are right in front of us

The Literal Love Of My Life: That’s not what I meant and you know it…

Jack-Jack: ;)

  
  


_Dot - Angie_

_15:03_

Dot: Hey, do you want to come over to mine?

Angie: cant =P

Angie: Promised Peg I’d go to hers

Dot: It’s okay, maybe after? You can bring Peggy as well if you want.

Angie: yeah sure

Dot: Swell! I’ll hopefully see you later then.

Angie: yup

_16:35_

Angie: hey does the offer to come over still stand?

Dot: Yes, of course! Is Peggy coming along?

Angie: no 

Angie: we had an argument so I just kinda wanna be away for a while

Dot: Oh no! Is everything okay?

Angie: yeah I’ll tell you more about it when I get there.

Dot: Okay. Be safe!

Angie: will do.

Dot: 😀

  
  


_Daniel - Peg_

_16:41_

Daniel: Hey how did the talk go?

Peg: Not very well. 

Daniel: How come?

Peg: We argued. An awful lot.

Daniel: I’m sorry Peggy 

Peg: It’s okay, Daniel. It’s not your fault.

Daniel: Wanna tell me what happened?

Peg: Well, I told Angie that I felt like we hadn’t really been spending time together recently. She didn’t know what I was talking about, so I explained that whenever we had something planned together, something would always come up. Mainly involving Dottie. Angie got defensive and said I was overreacting. Do you think I am?

Daniel: Peg I already told you you’re not. Your feelings are valid and Angie needs to take them into consideration.

Peg: So what do I do, Daniel?

Daniel: Leave it for now. Give yourself and Angie time to calm down and then talk about it again.

Peg: But you know I don’t like waiting.

Daniel: Yeah I know

Daniel: But still give it some time. You’ve just hit a rough patch in your relationship, things will work out in the end.

Peg: Fine, I’ll take your word for it. And thank you, Daniel.

Daniel: ( ◠‿◠ )

Daniel: You’re welcome Peggy

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also this chapter is my attempt at a plot.
> 
> Also, also, this now has titles. They ain’t good but whatever.


	27. And this is where the shit hitting the fan apart of the title comes into play...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be published yesterday but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Also Angie comes off as a massive bitch in this. It wasn’t intended. But it happened.
> 
> Sorry.
> 
> Also, also, shout out to Fandom_Lover77 and their hilarious fic Cartinelli and Friends. I’d tag you or whatever but I honestly don’t know how. So go read their work, it’s really funny and needs more appreciation.

  
  


_ Whore - Hoe _

_ 18:31 _

Whore: right 

Whore: so wtf happened

Hoe: ???

Whore: with you and Peggy

Whore: Daniel told me some of it but said I was “too nosey” and that it was “none of my business”

Whore: but he doesnt really know what hes talking about

Hoe: There isnt much to say

Hoe: we were talking and then Peggy just started saying all this shit

Whore: what shit specifically

Hoe: well she was saying that we haven’t been spending time together

Hoe: And that i was spending all my time with Dottie

Whore: you kinda have been tho

Hoe: oh yeah you would say that

Whore: what?

Hoe: from day 1 you have had this thing against Dottie

Whore: that aint got anything to do with this

Hoe: it has tho because you don’t like Dottie and think shes some evil witch or something

Whore: never said she was a witch but alright

Hoe: for fucks sake Jack

Hoe: can’t you just take this fucking seriously for 5 minutes?!

Whore: excuse me

Whore: im just trying to be a supportive friend here

Hoe: oh don’t give me that bullshit

Whore: ya know what fine

Whore: i was only trying to help

Hoe: yeah well I don’t need it

Whore: dont gotta tell me twice

  
  
  


_ Jack-Jack - The Literal Love Of My Life _

_ 18:57 _

Jack-Jack: i think ive just had the most civil argument ever

Jack-Jack: well civil on my part

The Literal Love Of My Life: Why? What happened?

Jack-Jack: Angie just kicked off at me for no reason

The Literal Love Of My Life: Really? No reason at all?

Jack-Jack: this time yeah

Jack-Jack: i was just offering a shoulder to cry on if need be and she just blew up at me

The Literal Love Of My Life: It just doesn’t seem like Angie, going off on you like that

Jack-Jack: yeah but shes fighting with Peggy so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

The Literal Love Of My Life: I just hope they work it out okay, it would be a big shame if they broke up

Jack-Jack: yeah im glad we dont fight and shit

Jack-Jack: honestly i dont think we have anything to fight about

The Literal Love Of My Life: Yeah, nothing to fight about…

Jack-Jack: 🙃

  
  


_ Daniel - Peg _

_ 19:23 _

Daniel: Hey, how are you doing?

Peg: I’m okay, just trying to not think about it at the moment.

Daniel: That’s good I guess

Peg: Yeah, I just don’t know how long I can ignore it.

Peg: Have you spoken to Angie recently?

Daniel: No, I haven’t. But Jack said he spoke to her and that Angie just went off on one with him

Peg: Did Jack provoke it?

Daniel: The weird thing is, I don’t think so

Peg: Bloody Nora.

Daniel: I know…

Daniel: Hey, I know it’s a little far-fetched, but do you think Dottie could actually be trying to destroy our friendships and stuff?

Peg: I honestly don’t know anymore, Daniel…

  
  
  
  
  
  



	28. I just really want a cat. Also this is a filter chapter because I couldn’t be assed to finish the actual chapter, so have this instead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno what the fuck this is honestly.  
> I’m tired, kinda hungry but also kinda not, and I just wanna crawl into a hole a die.

  
  


_Jack-Jack - The Literal Love Of My Life_

_12:31_

Jack-Jack: hey

Jack-Jack: are you at home?

The Literal Love Of My Life: Yeah why?

Jack-Jack: can i come over?

The Literal Love Of My Life: Yeah sure.

Jack-Jack: good im pretty much almost there

Jack-Jack: i have a problem

The Literal Love Of My Life: What have you done now?

Jack-Jack: youll see when i get there

Jack-Jack: see you in a sec

The Literal Love Of My Life: Oh wait, I can see you from my window

The Literal Love Of My Life: Jack, why are you holding a cat?

The Literal Love Of My Life: What have you done?

_14:57_

Jack-Jack: thank you so much again for this

Jack-Jack: you are an absolute lifesaver and i love you so much xxx

The Literal Love Of My Life: You remember our deal though, right?

Jack-Jack: ye

Jack-Jack: no more impulse buying

The Literal Love Of My Life: Good. Now keep that in mind next time you think buying a kitten even though your dad has a strict no pets rule

Jack-Jack: yup

Jack-Jack: no more cats

Jack-Jack: for now

The Literal Love Of My Life: No. No more cats until you have a place of your own where they can stay

Jack-Jack: but Chad’s gonna get lonely he needs a friend

The Literal Love Of My Life: I can’t believe you name him Chad

Jack-Jack: shush its an amazing name

The Literal Love Of My Life: 🤦

The Literal Love Of My Life: You’re gonna give me an early grave you know

Jack-Jack: 🙃

  
  
  


_Jack - Mom🚙_

_14:35_

Jack: hey Peggy

Jack: you know how im your favourite person in the world and you love me so much because im amazing

Mom🚙: No.

Jack: well anyway

Jack: how do you feel about housing a kitten for a little bit 

Mom🚙: Not again…

Jack: Chad needed a friend

Mom🚙: For fuck’s sake.

Jack: dont swear you have a grandchild now

Mom🚙: I hate you so much.

Jack: thats a lie you love me

Mom🚙: No. I’m pretty sure I hate you.

Jack: so anyway

Jack: can you babysit your new grandson for a while

Mom🚙: How long?

Jack: just until next Thursday. Dads going out of town for a few weeks so i can have my babies back

Mom🚙: Fine. But only until Thursday.

Mom🚙: So, what delightful name have you given this kitten.

Jack: his name is Jeremy

Mom🚙: Jeremy?

Jack: yes

Jack: Jeremy

Mom🚙: Why?

Jack: why not

Mom🚙: Righty ho. You can drop him off tomorrow morning then.

Jack: ok thanks

Jack: also one more thing

Mom🚙: What now…?

Jack: dont tell Daniel

  
  



	29. Why didn’t this have a title before?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’ve been a little absent recently and that’s for a few reasons. But I did this. It took me about 2 weeks to write and most of it was done in a Morrison’s cafe while drinking a slushie. I’m sorry for the delay, but hopefully the next chapter will be posted sooner that this one.

_Sousa Safety Service™️_

_16:23_

Jackass: well this chats dead

Jackass: kinda sad tho

Jackass: had a lot of fun times

Jackass: oh well

Cinnamon Roll: You’re an ass

Jackass: thank you

  
  


_Daniel - Peg_

_16:30_

Daniel: Hey how are you?

Peg: I’m okay.

Daniel: Really?

Peg: Yes, I’m not thinking about anything that has happened over the last week and am continuing on with my life.

Daniel: Wow okay

Daniel: I was kinda expecting a different reaction but sure

Peg: What other reaction were you expecting?

Daniel: I dunno, for you to be mad or something?

Peg: I have nothing to be mad about. Angie will soon see that she was wrong and had no reason to act the way she did, then she will apologise and things will sort themselves out.

Daniel: Yeah but what if she doesn’t? Angie isn’t the type of person to give into anything easily. I know you haven’t really done anything wrong, but I also don’t think you should just say there and do nothing.

Peg: Well, we’ll just have to wait and see, won’t we?

Daniel: I guess

  
  


_Daniel - Dottie_

_17:11_

Daniel: Hi Dottie, it’s Daniel. I just wanted to know if you knew what was going on between Peggy and Angie?

Dottie: Oh hello!

Dottie: I only know what Angie has told me, which wasn’t much, might I add. She just said that her and Peggy got into an argument of some sorts.

Daniel: Oh okay, thank you. I just wanted to know what Angie had said to you and if you knew exactly why they were fighting.

Dottie: That’s okay!

Dottie: But I hope they aren’t fighting over anything too serious. They’re such an adorable couple and I’d hate for that to end.

Daniel: Yeah me too. Well, thank you for your time.

Dottie: No problem, Daniel. Don’t be a stranger!

  
  


_Jack - Mom🚙_

_15:43_

Jack: come get slushies with me

Mom🚙: Why?

Jack: because 

Mom🚙: No, ask Daniel.

Jack: Daniel cant drink slushies and i normally go with Angie

Mom🚙: You know you can still be friends with her, right? I don’t care.

Jack: yeha i know but she was a dick to me the other day so 

Jack: come get slushies with me

Mom🚙: Fine. I’ll pick you up in 5.

Jack: thanks mom

Mom🚙: Stop calling me that.

Jack: sorry mom

Mom🚙: 🤦

  
  


_Angie - Dot_

_15:47_

Angie: Hey i was wondering if you wanted to go to that cafe near yours the ones with the doughnuts and slushies and stuff

Dot: Yeah sure! I’d love to. 

Angie: yay meet you there in 10?

Dot: Sure! See you in 10.

  
  


_Jack - Mom🚙_

_16:09_

Jack: ah shit

Jack: dont look now

Jack: but Angie and Dottie just walked in

Jack: fuck its such a coincidence that they both just happened to come to the same place as us

Jack: almost as if the author of our lives has absolutely no idea how they want the story to progress but they need to post something because its been nearly a month

Jack: so they just added that to create an air of drama but failed miserably because they cant write for shit

Mom🚙: What?

Jack: nothing 

Jack: anyway

Jack: do you think they spotted us

Mom🚙: I think they spotted us when you nearly dropped your drink on the floor, yelled “fuck” and then hit your foot on the table leg

Jack: oh yeah probably

Mom🚙: Just don’t look at them. 

Jack: yes mom

Mom🚙: It does seem a little too convenient that we both just happened to go to the same place at the same time.

Jack: or maybe you are overthinking it

Mom🚙: Possibly, but still.

Jack: meh so what we just ignore them

Mom🚙: Yes, we came here for a nice time out, and we’re not going to let them ruin it.

Jack: thats the spirit mom

Mom🚙: I hate you so much.

Jack: 🙃


	30. Boop da dee doop I’m not dead yet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, it’s been a while. How ya all doin’?   
> So I’ve been away for a while, some crazy bullshit has come up in my life and I got really depressed and couldn’t be arsed to write anything. Sorry ‘bout that. 
> 
> I have plans for a chapter tomorrow (Happy Holoween by the way) and I have a long car ride so hopefully I’ll have it finished and up before the day’s out.

  
  


_ Angie - Dot _

_ 16:13 _

Dot: I am so sorry. If I knew they were going to be here, I would have never suggested coming here instead.

Angie: nah dont worry about it

Angie: we came here for a nice time so thats what we are gonna do

Dot: Yay!

Angie: it kinda hurts tho

Angie: Jack and Peggy hanging out together 

Dot: Would you like to leave?

Angie: nah i dont wanna let them win

Angie: im gonna stay here and drink my slushie

Dot: That’s the spirit!

  
  


_ Jack-Jack - The Literal Love Of My Life _

_ 20:07 _

Jack-Jack: DANIEL

Jack-Jack: DANIEL

Jack-Jack: DANIEL

Jack-Jack: DANIEL

Jack-Jack: DANIEL

Jack-Jack: DANIEL

Jack-Jack: DANIEL

The Literal Love Of My Life: What?

Jack-Jack: ITS HALLOWEEN TOMORROW

The Literal Love Of My Life: I know, I have a calendar

Jack-Jack: oooooo someones feeling sassy today 

The Literal Love Of My Life: I’m just stressed, I’ve had a lot on my plate recently

Jack-Jack: dude

Jack-Jack: im your freaking boyfriend 

Jack-Jack: talk to me

The Literal Love Of My Life: It’s nothing. Just school and stuff, it’s all a bit much

Jack-Jack: thats what you have me for

Jack-Jack: to make it all  _ ✨better✨ _

The Literal Love Of My Life: Haha thanks Jack

Jack-Jack: No problemo Danny boi

Jack-Jack: oh hey that reminds me

Jack-Jack: are we still going to Starks party tomorrow night???

The Literal Love Of My Life: Yeah. I still can’t believe you convinced me to go as Newsies characters

Jack-Jack: i cant believe i got Peggy to agree to it too

The Literal Love Of My Life: Yeah, how did you do that?

Jack-Jack: ✨ _ magic✨ _

The Literal Love Of My Life: Yeah… Okay

Jack-Jack: ;)

  
  


_ Daniel - Peg _

_ 21:30 _

Daniel: Heya, just checking to see how you are today

Peg: Hello, Daniel. 

Peg: I’m fine, thank you. 

Daniel: Good I’m glad, especially after the other day, Jack told me what happened

Peg: Of course he did.

Daniel: Don’t think about it too much about it. 

Daniel: Are you excited for the Halloween party tomorrow?

Peg: As excited as I ever am for parties. 

Daniel: Hey, I think it’ll be good for you. Plus Jack’s looking forward to the group costumes we’re doing

Peg: I bet he is. I got the outfit yesterday, the wig is a bit itchy.

Daniel: You know you don’t have to go along with it

Peg: I know, but I feel like I owe it to Jack for all the help he’s given me over the past few weeks. 

Daniel: Yeah, but I’m sure I can talk him out of it if you don’t want to go. 

Peg: Don’t worry about it, Daniel. It’ll be good to get out of the house tomorrow.

Daniel: Okay, if you’re sure.

Peg: I am.

Peg: See you tomorrow, Daniel.

Daniel: See you tomorrow Peggy!

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Newsies fans, guess who Jack, Daniel and Peggy are going as for Holoween.


	31. HAPPY HOLOWEEN BITCHES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 31 on the 31st day of the month, now that is satisfying.
> 
> Hello, look, I actually posted this when I said I was. Are you proud? I am.
> 
> Also, username change. I felt like switching it up a bit.
> 
> Anyhoe, hope you’re all having/had a lovely Halloween, whatever you did.

_Jack-Jack - The Literal Love Of My Life_

_20:10_

Jack-Jack: hey

Jack-Jack: just checking in to see if you are still coming

The Literal Love Of My Life: I already told you I was, I’m not just going to ditch you

Jack-Jack: okay okay just making sure

Jack-Jack: hows the costume?

The Literal Love Of My Life: Better than I thought it would be. 

Jack-Jack: okay cool

The Literal Love Of My Life: I have to say, even since you forced me to watch Newsies, I’ve been looking forward to this.

Jack-Jack: awww Danny you sap

Jack-Jack: we are gonna look amazing together

Jack-Jack: Jack and Davey the ultimate gays

The Literal Love Of My Life: Yup. Hey, have you checked in with Peggy yet? 

Jack-Jack: yeah our Katherine is still in

Jack-Jack: she said see needed more time to get ready so she will meet us at Stark’s instead

The Literal Love Of My Life: Okay. Well I’m picking you up in an hour, so I’ll see you then. Xxx

Jack-Jack: okay see you then xxx

  
  


_Jack - Mom🚙_

_21:31_

Jack: Peggy where tf are you???

Jack: you better be on your way

Jack: or i swear i will make your life more hellish then I already do

Jack: you promised youd do this for me

Mom🚙: Calm down, I’m on my way. I just had some trouble with getting the dress on.

Jack: oh okay 

Jack: how long are you gonna be???

Mom🚙: 10 minutes at the most. I have a feeling this dress isn’t going to be the easiest to drive it.

Jack: okay

Jack: be safe dont die text me if you’re in a car accident

Jack: love you mom bye

Mom🚙: Still not your mother.

Jack: shhhh mom just accept it

Mom🚙: 🤦

  
  


_Dot - Angie_

_21:43_

Dot: Hello! What are you doing this evening?

Angie: not much why

Dot: Do you want to go to that big Halloween party? 

Angie: Starks one? I dunno Dot

Dot: Oh come on! You can’t hide away forever. Come with me.

Angie: i dont even have a costume tho

Dot: Angie Martinelli, are you telling me you don’t have a million and 1 outfits you’ve used for past theatre productions?

Angie: okay fine i’ll go

Dot: Yay! Okay, I’ll pick you up in 20 minutes. 

Angie: okay 

  
  


_Daniel - Peg_

_21:59_

Daniel: Hey, where did you go? 

Peg: Sorry, I just needed a moment to myself. 

Daniel: Hey it’s fine

Daniel: I just wanted to make sure you were okay 

Peg: I’m fine, Daniel. It’s probably just this stuffy costume.

Daniel: Well okay, if you’re sure

Peg: I am. I’ll be back in a minute.

Daniel: Okay

  
  


Jack - Mom🚙

22:35

Jack: heads up

Jack: Angie and Dottie just walked in

Mom🚙: Thank you, Jack, but I really don’t care. I’m here to enjoy myself, not worry about what Angie and Dottie are doing.

Jack: ooo

Jack: okay

Jack: i wont say anymore

Mom🚙: Good, thank you. 

Jack: np mom

Jack: also im glad you drove here yourself because Daniel looks really good tonight and my dads out of town ;)

Mom🚙: I really didn’t want to know that. 

Jack: =P

  
  


_23:13_

Jack: PEGGY

Jack: PEGGY

Jack: PEGGY

Jack: MARGARET

Jack: MARGARET ELIZABETH CARTER

Jack: MOM

Mom🚙: What on earth is it Jack? I’m just about to go to bed.

Jack: okay

Jack: i know you said not to tell you anymore what Angie and Dottie are doing

Mom🚙: Jack, I already told you, I don’t want to know.

Jack: oh you’re gonna wanna know this trust me

Jack: i just saw Angie and Dottie making out.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUUUUNNNNNN
> 
> CLIFFHANGER
> 
> I’m just trying to make this interesting and fun for you guys, so bare with me while I try to figure out what the hell I’m doing. 
> 
> Anyho, I’ll see you when I next decide to upload. Bye.


	32. Still not dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. Been a while *cough 2 months cough* sorry for the delay, this chapter has gone through several rewrites and I just hated them all. All plot has been thrown out the window with this chapter, but oh well. Also happy New Year’s Eve, I hope you all have a fun and safe evening/day/whatever.

  
  


_ Jack - Mom🚙 _

_ 23:15 _

Mom🚙: What?

Jack: yup

Jack: Danny and me were looking for a place to

Jack:  _ cuddle _

Mom🚙: Ew.

Jack: and we saw Angie and Dottie presumably doinh the same thing

Mom🚙: And you’re sure it was them?

Jack: look i may be a bit tipsy but i know what i saw

Jack: even ask Daniel

Mom🚙: No it’s okay, I believe you.

Jack: hey but what does this mean exactly 

Jack: did you and Angie break up or???

Mom🚙: No, we didn’t, we’re just fighting.

Jack: ooooh thats bad

Mom🚙: Yes, it is.

Jack: does Angie know you arent broken up

Mom🚙: I’d assume so.

Jack: oh fuck yeah

Jack: this really is bad

Jack: Peggy???

Jack: are you okay???

Jack: im just gonna assume you fell asleep

Jack: so good night mom and im sorry this shit happened to you

  
  


_ Dot - Angie  _

_ 11:35 _

  
  


Dot: Angie, I know you’re mad at me but please know I’m so, so sorry.

Dot: I didn’t mean for last night to happen.

Dot: Answer me please.

  
  


_ Angie - English ♥  _

_ 13:21 _

Angie: hey I know you probably dont want to talk to me rn but I need to tell you something 

English ♥: What is it?

Angie: Dottie kissed me last night at Howards party

English ♥: I know. Jack and Daniel saw you too.

Angie: I just want you to know she kissed me not the other way around

Angie: I would never cheat on you

English ♥: Well, I appreciate you telling me. 

English ♥: I believe you when you say you wouldn’t cheat on me. 

Angie: good, because i never would 

English ♥: That still doesn’t erase the fact that something did happen, and that this whole argument is still ongoing.

Angie: Yeah…

Angie: and I’m really sorry about that too its all my fault and I’m so sorry Peg

English ♥: It’s not all your fault, Angie. It takes two to tango as they say.

Angie: yeah but I still played a bigger part

English ♥: Even so, we both made mistakes and I would be very disappointed in us both if we let them ruin our relationship. I love you, Angie. I truly do. 

Angie: I love you too English

Angie: hey I have a pounding headache and could use some coffee

Angie: wanna meet up?

English ♥: I’d love too. The usual place?

Angie: yeah. Pick you up in 10?

English ♥: I’ll be waiting.

  
  


_ 15:10 _

Angie: hey i know I just dropped you off but I’m glad you said yes to meeting me and I hope we can move forward from here

English ♥: As do I.

English ♥: But you still have some people to apologise to.

Angie: yeah i know. 

Angie: I’ll go do it now

English ♥: Good, let me know how it goes.

Angie: will do

  
  


_ Hoe - Whore _

_ 15:15 _

Hoe: hey

Hoe: can we talk?

Whore: depends

Whore: you gonna go off on one again

Hoe: No i want to apologise

Whore: go on then

Hoe: i fucked up okay? I shouldnt have blown up on you like that when you were only trying to help

Whore: damn right 

Whore: but its okay i was being a bit of an ass myself so i probably deserved some of it

Hoe: well still im sorry

Whore: stop apologising you know i dont like feelings

Hoe: fair

Whore: so you talked to Peggy yet?

Hoe: yeah we had coffee

Hoe: i think things are going to be okay

Whore: have you told her about what happened with you and Dottie

Hoe: Yeah we’ve talked all about that 

Whore: and what about Dottie? what are you gonna do?

Hoe: i have no idea 

Whore: well good luck with that one

Hoe: thanks. I’m probably gonna need it

  
  


_ Angie - Dot  _

_ 15:20 _

Angie: hey Dottie

Dot: Angie! Thank goodness! I was concerned when you didn’t answer my messages.

Angie: yeah sorry about that i needed to clear my head

Dot: I see.

Angie: Yeah i also spoke to Peggy

Dot: Oh, what did you say?

Angie: we talked. about everything that happened. I think we’re okay now

Dot: That’s good.

Angie: yup

Dot: Are we going to talk? About what happened?

Angie: what more is there to say? We got drunk and did something stupid

Dot: Right.

Dot: And what does this mean for me now? The others aren’t my greatest fans at the moment.

Angie: yeah

Angie: i don’t want to just forget we were ever friends because we are

Angie: but i need a bit of space okay?

Dot: I understand and respect your wish.

Angie: thanks Dottie

  
  
  


_ Sousa Safety Service™️ _

_ 17:35 _

_ Dottie left. _

Jackass: oh

Jackass: she left 

A literal angel: yah probably because of what we spoke about

Jackass: oh are you two not friends anymore

A literal angel: we are. I just asked for some space

Jackass: oh okay

Jackass: does this mean things are gonna be like they were before

A literal angel: I dunno thats up to you guys

Jackass: well i mean 

Jackass: would be nice to have my best friend back

A literal angel: oh my god

A literal angel: someone call the government the woild is going to end

A literal angel: Jack Thompson has feelings everyone

Jackass: fuck off

A literal angel: oh Jackie i have miss this

Jackass: 🖕

A literal angel: 😁

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
